A gas fuel vehicle having a gas tank, such as a fuel cell vehicle, stops at a gas station to fill the gas tank with a fuel gas dispensed through a filling nozzle. As known, if the fuel gas is hydrogen gas, the temperature rises as the tank is filled.
The hydrogen station described in Patent Document 1 comprises a storage unit that stores pressurized hydrogen gas, a dispenser that fills the gas tank with the hydrogen gas from the storage unit, and an absorption chiller that cools the hydrogen gas. The absorption chiller previously cools the hydrogen gas supplied to the storage unit and the dispenser, and the gas tank is filled with the previously cooled hydrogen gas. Thus, the filling time is reduced.